Fairy tail
by lazylaura789
Summary: A story about the beginning love lives of Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, Erza and Jellal and Gadjeel and Levy
1. Chapter 1

Fairy tail - Getting the truth

Natsu was sitting alone at a table with a plate of food I front of him which was untouched. Usually he would be sitting with Happy while stuffing their faces but today was different with Happy talking to Wendy and Carla while trying to get Carla to like him but he wasn't getting very far.

Gray walks into the guild hall and notices Natsu sitting all alone with a miserable look on his face. Gray thought to himself ' that's not the Natsu I know '. So he walked over to Natsu and asked " what's wrong with you? "

" Mind you're own business ice boy " Natsu said.

" I WAS ONLY ASKING FLAMEBRAIN " Gray yelled.

" I know I'm sorry " Natsu said.

" Okay something is wrong, what is it? " Gray asked.

" Nothing is wrong " Natsu said.

" I can tell something is wrong " Gray said.

" How? " Natsu asked.

" Well when you are fine you are laughing around with everyone, or stuffing you're face with happy, or fighting with me and you're not doing any of that, you are sitting on you're own with a plate full of untouched food looking miserable and you apologized to me, you never do that, so what is wrong? there is definitely something " Gray explains. Then Natsu looks over at Lucy who is sitting at the bar talking to Mirajane.

With Lucy and Mirajane

" Hey Lucy, Natsu is staring at you " Mirajane said.

" Is he? " Lucy looked as she turned around to look at Natsu. She notices that Mirajane was right, Natsu is staring at her she turns back around and lightly blushes.

" What's making you blush like a tomato so much? " Mirajane asked.

" Nothing Mira " Lucy said. Then Mira looked at Lucy with a face that said ' sure of course its nothing ' " you love Natsu don't you? "

" No, why would you say that " Lucy said but her face said otherwise as she was smiling while looking down and blushing harder. Mira smiles and said " I can tell that you're lying "

" Fine, yes I love Natsu, happy now? " Lucy confesses.

" Why haven't you told him? " Mira asked.

" He won't like me back I'm sure " Lucy said.

" How can you say that " Mira asked.

" Why would he like the girl who always kicks him and punches him " Lucy said.

" You're forgetting all your good qualities, you are clever, kind and a genuinely caring person to everyone. You are always willing to fight for what is right and for you're friends. You always keep you're promises, you never give up and always think outside the box. If that don't make Natsu fall in love with you then nothing will. The way Natsu looks at you trust me that guy is in love " Mira said.

" You think? " Lucy asked.

" I know trust me " Mira said. Just then Mira notices that Natsu is coming over to them and says " Here's a chance to prove it, Natsu is coming straight over to you ".

With Gray and Natsu - 10 minutes ago

Gray notices that Natsu is staring at Lucy and says " Ah I get what all this is about, you love Lucy don't you? "

" What? No " Natsu said.

" You can't lie to me Natsu, I know you do " Gray said.

" Alright fine you get it out of me, yes I love Lucy okay " Natsu said.

" Why haven't you told her? " Gray asked.

" Because I don't want to get shut down in front of everyone " Natsu said.

" She might not shut you down though, you wont find out till you try " Gray said.

" But I don't want to do it with everyone around " Natsu said.

" Then go somewhere private where there is no one around " Gray said.

" Like where? " Natsu asked.

" How about you take her outside the back where no one is around " Gray suggested.

" Yeah, that's a good idea I will do that but only if you do the same " Natsu said.

" I don't know what you are talking about " Gray said.

" Come on I know you love Juvia " Natsu said.

" No I don't, you see how I am always avoiding her " Gray said.

" That's only because you love her, come on as you say you can't lie to me " Natsu said.

" Fine you got me, I love Juvia " Gray said.

" So why not tell her, you know she loves you, she isn't exactly quiet about it " Natsu said.

" You know what you're right, its about time I spoke up about my feelings " Gray said. Then they both get up and Gray walks over to Juvia and Natsu walks over to Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu's confession

Natsu gets to the bar with Lucy and Mirajane and says to Lucy "hey Lucy can I talk to you?"

"Sure you can" Lucy said.

"Can we talk out the back?" Natsu asked.

"Okay" Lucy said and they both get up and walk towards the back. On the way-out Lucy looks back at Mira and looks nervously at her. She smiles at Lucy as if to say it is going to be fine. But what they both don't know is that Mira sneaks out the back and around the corner to them so she can see what is going to happen. Natsu looks at Lucy very nervously. "Are you okay Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"I'm fine, I-I have something to tell you" Natsu said.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Well we have been through a lot these last few years and I'm so glad I went through it with you its made both of us stronger. And all of it has made me realize how much I really care about you. I guess what I am trying to say is that, I-I love you Lucy" Natsu explained. Lucy is standing there with a surprised expression on her face, her mouth wide open and she is speechless with no sounds coming out at all. She cannot move at all.

A few minutes later now being able to move a bit she stammers out "W-what?"

"I love you Lucy Heartfilia" Natsu repeat. Eventually after the initial shock of it all she gets a massive smile on her face. She grabs Natsu by his scarf, pulls him in and kisses him. Natsu is in complete shock but after a few seconds he sinks into it and kisses her back. While around the corner Mira is still there and is now smiling and thinking 'i knew It'. She leaves to give them some privacy and goes back to the bar

They now break apart after a few minutes and Lucy replies "I love you too Natsu". Natsu is also got a massive smile on his face.

"Is that why you were sat on your own not touching your food and looking so sad?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah I didn't know what to do but grey convinced me to tell you" Natsu replied.

"Yeah I saw you talking with him, I did think it was a bit odd you weren't fighting with him" Lucy said.

"I said to him though I would only do it if he told Juvia how he really felt about her and he agreed to do it"

"Wait so he is going to tell her he loves her?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah he is" Natsu said.

"I can't miss that, Juvia's face is going to be epic let's go and find them" Lucy said. So they went back inside to find them. They saw him with Juvia by the front door to the right. So they hide in a corner that Grey and Juvia don't see them.


End file.
